Shadowverse Anguirus
Shadowverse Anguirus is a chilean ankylosaurus and Anguirus's inter-dimensional counterpart straight from the ShadowVerse. He was originally used by OxyontheWolf, but is now used by Fr0stfur. Personality Just like his dimensional counterpart, Shadowverse Anguirus is random, and the comic relief of most chats. Likes and Dislikes Likes #His country (Chile) # Adventure # Being random # Making hacks for games # All spiky guys # Super Smash Bros Dislikes # Being attacked # Boredom History Then The Tyranny of Dracoruss Shadowverse Anguirus came from an alternate dimension called the ShadowVerse, where Dracoruss drank TokyoGoji's blood and went power crazy, establishing a dictatorship and killing anyone that opposed him. Shadowverse Anguirus was the head of a resistance that seeked to kill Dracoruss, but most its members were killed by Alternate Dracoruss. Desperate, Shadowverse Anguirus opened a dimensional portal and went to the RPVerse for some help. There, he befriended several people (even the good and benevolent Dracoruss from that dimension), and sent them to his dimension. There, they met up with Alternate Leafeon and battled against Alternate Dracoruss and his bodyguards, Alternate Sucho and Alternate Zardoris. Zardoris from Shadowverse Angy's dimension was killed by Anguirus and Sucho was killed by Alternate Leafeon. However, Alternate Leafeon was then murdered by Alternate Dracoruss, making the real Dracoruss attack him and Anguirus unleash his new Giga Form. Alternate Dracoruss was killed by a Dragon Flame Jaw Strike to his heart and Giga Anguirus' Giga Electric AllCaps Thunderball. Instead of returning to his original, now Dracoruss-less dimension, he decided to stay in the RPVerse, where he lives with his best friend, Anguirus, and other monsters (and non-monsters). The 1/8th Project Later on, Shadowverse Anguirus went to investigate the 1/8th project in Equestria with Nitrogeon, Oxyon, Rainbow Dash, Anguirus, and Female Muto. Searching the west area with Rainbow Dash and Anguirus, they eventually found the hidden lair of the villain who had been shrinking the ponies to 1/8th of their size. Shadowverse Angy and the gang furiously attacked the villain, who had been revealed as Baltan Omega. After de-shrinking the ponies, Anguirus fused with Shadowverse Anguirus and Sokogeki Anguirus, who had teleported in just for this, to transform into his ultimate form. The all-powerful fusion then killed Baltan Omega with his best attack, completely erasing the evil Ultraman kaiju from existence altogether. Triple Deluxe, Part 1 Anguirus decided to play an exclusive pre-release version of SSB4 with his friends Shadowverse Angy and Barubaroi. Along the way, an unknown user named "Triple Deluxe" arrived as well. Eventually they discovered a monstrosity and gathered to fight the all-powerful final boss Mewssingno, god of destruction, together. After they killed it, it released a Non-Perfect Fettus to the RPVerse, to be found and fought another day... Triple Deluxe, Part 2 That day would turn out to be tomorrow, when the Fettus was electrocuted several times by a giant mecha after Shadowverse Anguirus and Barubaroi took it back from The Great Fusilli, evolving it into his ultimate stage: Mewssinggedemon. This glitchy abomination almost destroyed the world, if it wasn't by the combined efforts of Anguirus, Shadowverse Anguirus, Barubaroi, Female Muto, Leafeon, the entirety of H.O.W.L., and Triple Deluxe, who revealed herself as Rainbow Dash. They defeated him, but the evil being exploded into another Non-Perfect Fettus. The Forest A few days later Shadowverse Angy happened to find a treasure map leading through a jungle. Calling up his friends Applejack, Hydrogeon, Nitrogeon, Rainbow Dash, and Oxyon, Shadowverse Anguirus and the gang went to the entrance, where they met up with the others who were going with them, being Baltan Omega (who had somehow survived being erased from existence), Gourgeist, and The Great Fusilli. Knowing the area, Gourgeist led them through a shortcut into a deep, thick forest. As a note, Applejack predicted that Shadowverse Angy would be in the final three because the comic relief always lives to the end, but then said that they also die horribly brutal deaths. This would come true, but with a different comic relief, Pinkie Pie. In the meantime, after the deaths of Baltan Omega, Rainbow Dash, Nitrogeon, and (apparently) Gourgeist, Shadowverse Anguirus called up Female Muto and Male Muto, who arrived at the camp with Pinkie Pie and accidentally killed The Great Fusilli by scaring him. However, Gourgeist soon returned. As Hydrogeon said she would die because she was the most powerful, Gourgeist said that Shadowverse Angy should be dead by now. Turning, they then saw he was killed by acid, his skeleton remaining. After his friends found the treasure and brought them all back to life, he wished for the Slenderman and his cohort, Alien Mephilas, to be killed and dragged to hell. Ultimate Anguirus Shadowverse Anguirus later appeared to help fight Obliteraton at the turn of the century, and fused with HeritageAngira, Revoltech Anguirus, NES Anguirus, Sokogeki Anguirus, and Anguirus to make a new form: Ultimate Anguirus. He then fired lasers at Obliteraton's explosion, making an explosionception. Vs The Kamen Riders Much later, a battle was raging in Beijing. BirthGoji, Gomora, Anguirus, and Sokogeki Anguirus were battling against Kamen Rider Ixa (Rising Form), Kamen Rider Saga, Kamen Rider OOO (PuToTyranno form), Kamen Rider Decade (Complete form), Kamen Rider Den-O (Super Climax form), Kamen Rider Kabuto, and Kamen Rider Kiva (Emperor form). In the middle of their fight, Shadowverse Angy teleported into the fray, ready to help his fellow Anguiri! BirthGoji slammed Kamen Rider Saga into the ground, firing a purple Spiral Ray into his face. Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor form grabbed Birth by the neck. Not thinking clearly, BirthGoji turned on Giga Anguirus. Suddenly, Kabuto handed Kamen Rider Saga the Dark Kivat, turning him into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. As Kiva Emperor hit BirthGoji with a series of punches and kicks, Anguirus fired an ice beam at him, only to be used as a flail by BirthGoji. Giga Anguirus used this to his advantage by igniting his spikes, dealing more damage to Kiva. Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor form blasted BirthGoji with his gun, Bashaa Magnum. Meanwhile, Shadowverse Anguirus tried to thunderball Dark Kiva from the side, only to be swatted away. Another new challenger, Kamen Rider New Kiva, turned into his emperor form as well. As Dark Kiva charged BirthGoji, Shadowverse Anguirus used his Thunderball Blitz attack, making 10 clones of himself that all hit Kamen Rider Kiva at the same time. As Kiva Emperor form charged with energy blades, Shadowverse Angy's attempt to block them failed. Suddenly, Giga Anguirus used his All-Out Artillery Attack! Fiery spikes pincushioned Kamen Rider Kiva's emperor form. Getting hit by an ice beam, Kiva was sent flying by an electrocuting thunderball, covered in a hole and leaving the grass smeared with blood. Kamen Rider Kiva's emperor form grabbed and threw (and missed) at one of the Anguiri as the Gojiran rammed into him. Anguirus missed an electricity beam, but BirthGoji hit Kiva with a Spiral Ray, burning his armor. As Dark Kiva threw Birth to the ground, Anguirus and emperor form Kiva fought. Eventually, the truth was revealed. The attacker of Beijing was actually Birth Super Godzilla. After boasting about how great he was for a bit, the clone of Birth left, leaving an awkward silence between the Gojiran and three Anguiri and the multiple Kamen Riders that had been fighting the four. Now The Popcorn Bros. and Cow In Santiago, Chile, three tasty enemies invaded the city, ready to get revenge on the humans that eat them daily. First were the Popcorn Bros., a giant bucket and small bag of popcorn that popped out explosive kernels of popcorn from their tops that destroyed any buildings they hit. The second was Cowra, who smashed right through a row of buildings with his horns. As Super-Sized bounced towards the La Moneda Palace, ready to destroy it, Anguirus suddenly appeared right in his face, punching the bucket of popcorn in his face, if he had one. As Kid-Sized cried out and rushed to his older brother's aid, another Anguirus thunderballed the small bag into Super-Sized. The new challenger happened to be Shadowverse Anguirus, back to cause chaos at Anguirus' side again! Super-Sized sent out a storm of explosive popcorn kernels at Shadowverse Anguirus. As he dodged out of the way, Kid-Sized rammed him into a building. However, this gave Anguirus the opportunity to attack unopposed, letting out a sonic roar that blasted half of the popcorn inside Kid-Sized out of him. Super-Sized flew into a rage at this, scorching Anguirus with a storm of exploding popcorn. As Shadowverse Angy electrocuted Kid-Sized with a beam of electricity, Cowra came in and blasted the random kaiju with a purple ray from in between his horns. Screaming out in pain, Shadowverse Anguirus turned and blasted Cowra with ice, only for the kaiju to ram his horns into him. Next, Kid-Sized rammed into Shadowverse Anguirus, but Cowra turned on Kid-Sized and sliced holes in the small bag with his horns. Meanwhile, Anguirus stabbed a spike into Super-Sized, making popcorn leak out, but the living bucket tipped over on him and spilled out exploding popcorn, majorly damaging Anguirus. At that point, Anguirus was appalled that he was having trouble with a giant bucket of popcorn, and promptly blasted Super-Sized with magma, burning the popcorn inside of him and making him squeal in pain, fleeing the battle. Next up was Kid-Sized, who fled too after Anguirus teleported behind and blasted him with fire as well. Last was Cowra. Cowra slammed his horns into Anguirus, knocking him back, only to get smashed into by Shadowverse Anguirus' thunderballing form. As he retaliated by burning Shadowverse Anguirus with his purple ray, Anguirus stepped in and roasted Cowra with his magma breath, making Cowra squeal out in pain and fear before fleeing as well. As Anguirus turned to Shadowverse Angy, the alternate version of him said that something was horribly wrong in the Shadowverse, and that he had been gone so long because he had been in the Shadowverse. The two teleported away to discuss the matter in private after this. Flashback (1) Shadowverse Anguirus told Anguirus all he remembered right now; during his escape he somehow lost part of his memory. Besides the fragments, he knew that he had wanted to go back to the Shadowverse and see how it was doing after the months of being away. However, when he had teleported through universes there, the place was entirely deserted. At least, he thought it was. After a bit of wandering around, Shadowverse Anguirus had been attacked by three kaiju! However, after getting a better look at him, the three ceased their assault when they realized that it was the Anguirus from their dimension. When Shadowverse Anguirus asked why, the three, who were revealed to be alternate versions of Ebirah, Glaceon, and Silveon, told him that they were using it as a secret hideout. Shadowverse Anguirus asked why they were still hiding. Hadn't Dracoruss been killed? But they explained that something worse had come from another universe. Having conquered its original one, the villain had found this universe that had a similar story and visited it, slaughtering almost everyone on Earth with its army. With it being left abandoned, the remaining heroes had used it as an HQ for the new villain, who was...who was.............Shadowverse Anguirus couldn't remember that part yet. A voice seemed to say How inconvenient in the twos' heads...or was that voice in their heads real? Abilities Since he's Anguirus's interdimensional counterpart, Shadowverse Angy shares most of his abilities. *Using Spikes as knives *Can shoot electricity, fire and ice from his mouth *Shoots homing spikes from shell. *Sonic Roar - Can be used to get foes off of him, but does less damage. *TNT Generation - He can create blocks of TNT out of thin air, and use them to blow stuff up *Teleportation - Has mastered teleportation over the months, and has many different uses from it. *Blazing Spike Maelstrom - Onslaughts the target with a horde of boiling hot spikes that carve into the enemy's skin. *Neo Thunderball Blitz - Generates 10 clones of himself, all of them Thunderball his enemy at the same time. *Giga Inferno Plasma Allcaps Thunderball OF DEATH!!!- Flames flows through Shadowverse Anguirus as he thunderballs directly into the opponent, slicing their flesh with his spikes and burning him from the inside, this finisher is so powerful it can't be used more than once *All-out artillery attack - His strongest finisher, first, his spikes are covered on fire, he shoots those spikes, burning his enemy, then he spews ice from his mouth, freezing the enemy, and then he does the GIPATBOD!!! towards the frozen opponent. *Can send electricity, ice, and flame energy into his spikes to power his thunderball up. *Can fuse with His interdimensional counterpart and Sokogeki Anguirus *STEEL EXPLOSIVE INFERNO BLIZZARD ELECTRIC PLASMA SPIKY GUY THUNDERBALL OF DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH (fusion only): this move is the result of the fusion of all 3 Angys thunderballing his opponent, Neo with fire and explosives, Sokeogeki with ice and poison and Angy with electricity and iron anvils, it's so powerful it can erase their opponent of existence if so they desire. Trivia * He hangs out with Neo Godzilla sometimes * He can't dial a phone number without messing up over 10 times Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neo Category:Male Category:Anguirus Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Earth Defender Category:Omnivores Category:Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)